1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal technical field, and in particular to a processing machine of a display apparatus and a processing method of a glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Along with the development of technology, the liquid crystal panel has been applied in various fields, televisions, computers and cell phones used in people's lives all adopts the liquid crystal panel, it is more and more important for people's lives.
In the process of the liquid crystal panel, it requires color photoresist processing for the glass substrate, processing the glass substrate with vacuum and drying after the coating, and then processing the glass substrate with subsequently exposed, developed and baked after drying, finally forming the liquid crystal panel, thereby producing the liquid crystal display device.
Before the above processing steps, it requires transportation for the glass substrate, the prior support structures used to support the glass substrate are fixed, and the panel layouts for each glass substrate are different, in many circumstances, most of the support structures can be supported on the non-display region of the glass substrate, but it still occur the phenomenon which there are some support structures supported on the display region of the glass substrate, it easily leads the brightness of the finished product of the liquid crystal display device uneven.